paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups Save Owlette
Theme starts: Catboy, Owlette, Gekko, let's go! Goes into the night, so they can save the day! Who are these heroes who can show you the way? PJ Masks, we're the PJ Masks, PJ Masks, we're the PJ Masks! Catboy: Cause bedtime! Owlette: Is the right time, to fight crime! Gekko: I can't think of a rhyme! PJ Masks, we're the PJ Masks, PJ Masks, we're the PJ Masks! PJ MASKS!!! Paw Patrol theme starts/stops Skye: Pups Save Owlette Owlette is seen playing hide-and-seek with Skye... *Owlette hides in tall trees* Skye: 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10 ready or not here I come! *laughs, giggles, wags her tail and flips a little* *barks* Wings! *Skye is in the air* Skye: I'm gonna find you Owlette! *Owlette chuckles quietly and whispers* She'll never find me up here... *Skye uses her vision goggles to try to find Owlette and Owlette uses her owl ears to hear if Skye's coming her way* *Skye sniffs and yips by the highest tree then flips* Skye: Found you Owlette! Owlette: Awe you win again.... Skye: Yep I'm a hide and seek master! Owlette: You wanna see what Gekko and Marshall are doing? Skye: Or Chase and Catboy! Owlette: You go see what Chase and Catboy are doing, and I'll see what Marshall and Gekko is doing then we'll meet back up! Skye: OK good plan! *ruff* Wings! See you later!!! Owlette: OK, bye Skye! Skye: Bye Owlette *ruff ruff* *Both Skye and Owlette are off* But then Ryder calls them: PJ Patrol to the Lookout! All: Ryder needs us!!! *Owlette and Skye race each other to the lookout* *Everyone rides up the elevator but Skye and Owlette fly up and use the deck doors* *All the pups that took the elevator asked* All: How did you girls get up here already? O and S: We have our ways! Chase: No they just flied up here through the deck doors! O and S: Man you're really smart Chase! Chase: Thank you girls! O and S: You're welcome Chase! Chase: Paw Patrol ready for action Ryder, sir! *Line order goes Owlette, Marshall, Zuma, Rubble, Catboy, Chase, Rocky, Gekko, and Skye* Ryder: OK pups,I called you because we are going to the pool, common pups! All: Wahoo!!! Rocky and Catboy: Ewww... Ryder: Rocky you don't have to swim if you don't want to... Rocky: Thanks Ryder, but how about Catboy? Ryder: Catboy you too? Owlette: Yea. Gekko: Conner hates water, I mean Catboy hates water. Rocky: Wow someone who is just like me and understands me! Ryder: Wow! Sorry CB I didn't know, you can just hang out with Rocky then... Rocky: Yea it'll be lots of fun, we'll do things outside of the water! Rocky and Catboy: Green Means Go! It's time to be a hero! Ryder: All right Paw Patrol is on a roll!!! All: Wahoo! *Paw Patrol Paw Patrol!* *All race to the pool, Owlette and Skye fly to the pool but have a race* Who do you think is the fastest? Find out what happens next in part 2!!! ' ' Category:PJ Masks Category:PJ Masks crossovers Category:Owlette Category:Episodes Focusing on Skye Category:Episodes Focusing on Owlette Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story Category:New Members of PAW Patrol Category:PJ Pups